The L-word
by Hookeduponthecaptain
Summary: Emma lets it slip that he has never said her the L-word before. Killian's shocked since he's been so busy proving it he forgot to say it. R&R please. Fluffy smut


Based on the prompt:

_Emma lets it slip Hook never told her he loved her. Hook's shocked since he's been so busy proving it he forgot to say it._

* * *

"You never have actually said the words you know."

They were basking in the afterglow and lying in each other's arms. Killian's good arm sneaked around her and pulled her closer as he pressed his face into Emma's hair. They had been together for a few months now and although Killian had shown that he loved her deeply, he had never uttered the words before.

Emma didn't mean to say it, it came out of her mouth before she even realised and she felt pretty stupid because of it. She had never needed anyone to say it to her, but with him it was different. With him it was real. She had never felt so loved before, but in the back of her mind she wondered why he had never voiced it out loud. Emma hadn't said it either, even though she did love him. Loved him more than she would have ever thought so. A part of her was thoroughly terrified at the thought, but a bigger part of her desperately wanted to hear him say the words out loud.

"Mmm?"

"Never mind," she said, feeling a blush spread over her.

Killian sat up a bit straighter, concern filling his face.

"Lass, which words haven't I said yet?"

She sighed and shook her head, avoiding his eyes. "It's not important."

He trailed a finger over her cheek as their gazes met again. "Everything you say is important to me, so please."

She couldn't help but smile a little at his sappy comment.

"You haven't said the L-word yet," she mumbled.

"The L-word?"

He looked downright confused, but after a moment realization swept over his face. For a moment there was a horrible, awkward silence and she would have done about anything to take back her words, but then Killian let out a shocked laugh. Emma looked up at him with a frown and was slightly annoyed by his reaction.

He took her hand in his and brought their joined hands up to his mouth and placed a kiss on top of hers.

"I've been so preoccupied with showing my feelings to you that I didn't realize I hadn't told you yet. Emma Swan, I love you and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner because you deserve to hear it every second of the day. You, my love, are the most brilliant, wonderful, breath taking woman I know. I cannot picture my world without you in it. You are it for me, lass. You're my true love."

She smiled at his declaration and gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you too, Killian. You're it for me too. "

Killian gave her a brilliant smile before leaning in for another kiss and yanking her closer. The kiss started out slow and loving, but soon turned hungry and passionate. Emma bit his lower lip before tilting her hips, altering the angle so that every time he trusted against her it gave her the right amount of friction. The sheet was tangled between them and not hiding a thing. She could feel him grow hard, very hard against her leg. Their bodies were pressed tightly together and he was rock solid against her.

Her eyes slid shut as his lips continued to move over hers. He made her feel loved and she was a fool to doubt him for even a second.

"Killian," she mumbled as he nipped at her throat before running his tongue over the curve of her breast, sending shocks through her body.

"Again?"

He brought his mouth back to hers and chuckled softly against her lips.

"I just can't get enough of you."

"Makes two of us," she breathed against his lips, running her hand down his muscled back. "I will never get enough of you."

He grinned against her lips, before skimming his way to her belly and then even lower, right where she wanted him. She made a low breathy sound as he slid his hand up the back of her legs and urged her to open up.

Killian lightly ran his thumb over her wet folds, before leaning in to stroke her with his tongue. The scrape of his stubbled chin was pure torture against the soft flesh of her inner tights. Emma gasped loudly, his name coming out in a whimpering sound. She was already a quivering mess; it was ridiculous really how fast he could make her come. Her hips were bucking up against his mouth, trying to make him go faster, but in vain.

Her fingers slid to his hair, gripping him tight. "Right there, Killian. Right there."

She was biting her lip and trembling. She almost shouted out when he entered two fingers inside of her, pumping into her in earnest while his tongue was circling her clit.

"Oh God, Oh."

Her walls tightened around his fingers as she came hard, seeing stars in front of her eyes. He licked over her folds as she was still coming down from her orgasm, taking everything she was giving him.

He slowly drew away from her and Emma immediately felt the loss.

"I need you."

He moved back up to her and kissed her hard. She moaned quietly as she tasted herself on his mouth.

"I always need you, love."

"Only you can make even sex sound sappy."

"And you love it," he whispered, grinning at her.

"Maybe I do."

She secured her legs around his waist and flipped them over, surprising Killian. He choked out a laugh, which turned into a groan as Emma sucked his earlobe into her mouth while grinding against him. She wrapped her hand around him and lifted herself up, taking him deep inside of her.

"Fuck," Killian groaned. His arms went tight around her, settling both his good arm and his stump on her hips. He hadn't worn his hook ever since they started dating and she was more than fine with it. She loved it that he trusted her enough to let her see his ragged scar. She didn't mind it. It was part of him and she loved every part of him. Even though, the hook was pretty hot during sex.

They began moving together, faster and harder. Emma was grinding on him, making little noises from the back of her throat while he was bucking up against her, moaning her name.

He stroked his hand over to her clit, rubbing it in small circles. She cried out his name and arched into him.

"Come for me, love," Killian whispered huskily. And she did with a loud moan, colours flashing before her eyes. She briefly wondered if it was always going to feel like this with him. However, she knew it was always going to be like this because what they had was true love.

He thrust up a few more time before joining her.

She slumped against his chest, breathing heavily while he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

"And I love you, Killian Jones."

** A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews are better than hot sex with Hook...**


End file.
